


How to Seduce a Man

by MiyakoNanashi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adult Content, Complicated Relationships, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Eventual Smut, F/M, Getting to Know Each Other, I Blame Tumblr, Light Dom/sub, Older Man/Younger Woman, Original Character(s), Ratings: R, Romance, Seduction, Sex, Sorry Not Sorry, Taboo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29633325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiyakoNanashi/pseuds/MiyakoNanashi
Summary: A sweet and shy woman who one day decides to bluntly ask for help from one of the most desired men in the city. Initially it's all about teaching her how to seduce a man, but then the feelings come into play and everything gets more complicated because he's the father of her best friend...[DISCLAIMER: This story is not suitable for minors IMO... Read at your own risk!]
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 3





	How to Seduce a Man

It was happening again for the umpteenth time in a matter of days. She wanted to bury herself and hide, not to let anyone know how uncomfortable she felt at that moment. She wanted to erase that weight on her shoulders, the knot in her stomach, to eliminate the redness on her cheeks and stop looking down.

"So? I want to know your answer!"

Her friend looked at her with wide eyes, curious to know what she would say.

"I... There are personal things in the way! Well..."

Kate was making a fool of herself and she was aware of that. She had to look like a complete idiot as she tortured the hems of the sleeves of her sweatshirt, in obvious embarrassment and moved her gaze from one point to another in the class.

"Really? There is nothing wrong with that! We are among us!"

The entry into the classroom of the teacher saved her right away and she immediately jumped back into her seat.

"Tell me what it is that intimidates you so much?", her friend asked, frowning and scrutinizing her eyes with intensity as if she could see the answer already.

"I explained it to you in the past... I can't stand that every time there is a free moment in the classroom there is talk only about sex and stuff..."

In reality the real motive was not like that.. It was not sex itself ... but herself.

"Are you kidding me? I want to know the real answer!"

Kate snorted and pretended to listen to the professor's words, making a random note on the literature book, but in response she received a pinch on the arm.

"You're hurting me!", she said softly but eyes wide open.

"You deserve it! Now speak or continue to blush until you become a living tomato!", she replied with one of her looks that said: 'You better do as I say or you are dead.'

Kate approached her in the chair and cleared her throat, ready to make that revelation in a low voice, hoping to go unnoticed by the professor.

"Okay... I'll tell you the truth.", she said, and then continued.

"You see, that stuff about sex always make me feel like I am a step behind the others... I'm still a virgin! What should I have answered? That my favorite position is 'imaginary'? While they were all talking about their seduction techniques and all the oddities they tried with their boyfriends... I... I didn't feel like a woman, I never felt like that. I feel the sensation of being invisible to the eyes of the others, I feel as if I was not able to make someone want me, as if I was not able to give pleasure and love like the others. I am always that 'one friend'. Always getting friendzoned, you know?"

She was silent waiting for her friends reaction... Why didn't she decide to speak? She hated when she kept her on waiting unnecessarily. The only good thing was that at least she wasn't laughing.

"Kate... You don't have to feel like this... There's time for everything..."

She didn't even give her time to continue, she knew what she was going to tell her, she repeated it to her over and over but after all it was easy for her because she already had experience. And Kate was deeply tired of being told that she had all the time in the world to feel those emotions and have those kinds of experiences.

"I know what you mean but you have no idea how embarrassed I feel... I feel like a child compared to the others... I want to feel like a woman."

Maybe her speech was terribly superficial, perhaps totally immature but she wanted to change that situation. She did not want to live in perpetual embarrassment, rejecting herself and consequently being uncomfortable around other people.  
She wanted to feel wanted and loved like all the others, she wanted to be aware of what it means to be a woman, she wanted to be able to look into the eyes of someone and see impatient desire and not friendship.

The rest of the day went on in absolute silence, she and her friend spoke to each other only for something related to the explanation of the following hours but nothing more. Kate knew she was sorry, she loved her and did not understand why she was so angry about something like 'sexual experience'... Maybe the only answer was because she excelled in everything and had only felt the feeling of never being enough.

Later, she was sitting on the bench in front of the school near the parking lot, waiting for her mother to come and get her, but obviously she was late again. Kate had been repeating something in her brain to herself for about ten minutes constantly and yet it seemed like the only 'solution'.

And there he was, Michael. The most beautiful man she had ever seen, probably the most desired one too, the one who could have had anyone. Needless to say, she was also attracted to him from the first year of school, but she had never said something because - yeah, because he was her best friend's father... Apart from that, she knew she was not within his reach, so why add the humiliation of being rejected?

Kate stood up and started walking in his direction, while he was intent on opening the door of his car.

Step by step she recognized herself less and less, her heart was pounding for what she was going to do, but until the very end she repeated to herself that basically she was a coward. That those words would never come out of her mouth because she would have definitely lacked the courage.

"Hey Kate! Do you need a lift?", he asked her, as soon as she arrived in front of him.

The sun highlighted his dark hair and those deep blue eyes. His beauty was disarming and he was aware of it, just as he was sure he knew the effect it had on her to have him around every time, but did he enjoy it?  
He kept looking at her, his arms folded and she couldn't take her eyes off of him. Was she really going to ask him what she thought just some minutes ago?

"Sir, I don't want a ride...", she said, after a few seconds that seemed interminable to her, with a tone of voice so serious that she could hardly recognize herself. Maybe this was really the first time in some years of school that her voice didn't tremble when talking to him.

Kate saw him frown questioningly, but by now she was exposed. She was determined. And she was too tired of continuing her life like that.

Michael took his chin between his fingers and looked at her again, while who knows what thoughts traveled through his mind and her heart seemed to explode at any moment.

"Tell me.", he finally said, opening up in a breathtaking smile that left her dumbfounded for a few seconds... However, Kate kept a serious expression, without breaking eye contact. And the words came out of her lips almost autonomously.

"I want you to teach me how to seduce a man. I want you to help me become a woman so that I can stop feeling like a child. That's what I want." She didn't even believe her own ears.

I said it, without feeling even a minimum of shame, without giving the impression of being insecure.

Michael seemed not to be surprised, he looked at her seriously, his eyes focused on scrutinizing her face in silence under the light of the sun.

"Are you sure about that? You do realize you're friends with my ... daughter." There it was, the million dollar question.

"Yes...", she simply replied, clenching her fists in an instinctive gesture as she felt the blood flow to her cheeks, which in a few seconds would have become red.

Him being so direct was almost disarming and a shiver ran down her spine at hearing those words. Yet this was what she wanted, wasn't it? Well, now it was time to get it.

"I know... But otherwise I would never have asked you...", she said immediately, almost confidently.

Michael smiled, looking around for a moment and then resumed with his eyes on hers. "So obviously I'm gonna be your teacher... If you really want to do what you asked me we will have to work on it for a while. So, this is the first and last time I ask you.", he leaned a few centimeters in her direction, until his face was very close to hers. "Are you sure? Are you really sure about that, did you really think through that?", he concluded softly, with that warm, calm tone that would have melted anyone.

Kate got lost in his eyes once again but was that what she really wanted?

"Yes, I'm sure.", she replied. And she really was. She wanted the real her to come out, to feel strong and realize what she was truly capable of being a woman.

In return for her answer, he smiled and spread his arms in agreement.

"But I don't want anyone to know about all this, not even ... you know.", she hastened to add as Michael began to start the engine again because his daughter, Kate's best friend, was walking towards them but looking down at her mobile phone.

He chuckled and leaned out again, so close that his nose almost brushed hers, 

"If you want...", he replied throwing her one last amused glance, greeted his daughter, got in his car and disappeared on the road.

Maybe she was making a terrible mistake, maybe that wasn't the real solution to what she was feeling and maybe she would even end up making it only worse. But she wanted to try, she wanted to commit herself and stop standing idle waiting for things to happen. She, herself would have been the architect of her destiny from that moment on.


End file.
